Jõnetsu no Tempest
by Mstarh
Summary: Hakaze grants Yoshino and Mahiro a day off due to celebrations which mean the clan will be inactive. The pair seek to find somewhere warm to stay and come across a Cabin. What feeling could develope? Yaoi! Yoshino x Mahiro! Rated M


Zetsuen no Tempest ~ Fiction

- Mahiro x Yoshino -

[R18] Shõnen ai

by Mstarh

Hey everyone! My first story in ages so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Jõnetsu no Tempest**

"Hey...Yoshino, wake up," Mahiro instructed through a yawn whilst covering his mouth with the back of his fisted hand. Yoshino blinked and quickly arose from beneath his blanket, his breath smoking in the bitter winter air.

"It's uncharacteristic for you to wake up so late Yoshino," The blonde male smirked with his default menacing glare fixed on the other.

"I had stuff to think about so I got to sleep only a few hours ago, besides, it's uncharacteristic for you to be awake first without a good enough reason." Yoshino replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking briefly the time. The two were sat around the camp fire which had a faint glow in the already orange dawn, though it's warmth was so precious in the ambushing cold weather.

Mahiro picked up the wooden doll and began flinging it up and down with one hand.

"Hakaze, you awake!" Mahiro shouted in the same tone he used when waking up his companion.

"Wah!" There was a loud thump and Hakaze appeared to have exclaimed "Ite!" through to the wooden doll. "Of course I'm awake, Mahiro," Hakaze replied, sounding considerably irate.

"Of course you were, I never doubted you!" Mahiro chuckled, still tossing the doll as Yoshino appeared to be giggling in the background.

"Sometimes I wonder why, out of everyone, I picked an idiot to save the world," Hakaze sighed softly in reply.

"Because this 'Idiot' is the only one that can save the world," Mahiro replied erupting with confidence.

"Right right... Anyway! You'll be glad to here that today you can have a day of rest," Hakaze informed the two, smiling as she bared the good news.

"A day off," Yoshino exclaimed sounding quite surprised. "We can't just take days off at a time like this," Yoshino continued.

"Actually, Samon and the rest of the clan will be celebrating the germination of the tree of exodus, so I suspect that there will be no new fruit or mages around today so just relax."

Hakaze laid back in her hammock made from a large palm leaf tied between to trees, gently swaying in the world's breeze. Simultaneously, Mahiro laid back and rested back onto his crossed arms with a leg crossed over his other knee.

"A day off huh?" Mahiro grumbled, turning his head to the other who seemed quite confused. "What we gonna do then today Yoshino?"

The auburn male blinked, still seemingly shocked at the day out of the peculiar action they had been lodged into recently. A day off didn't really seem like a concept worth thinking about, considering that there wasn't much to do under the circumstances of people being turned into helpless metal statues.

"Don't you think we should continue to advance towards the tree?" Yoshino thought, it being the most logical thing seeing as there wasn't going to be no one opposing them.

"If Hakaze says we have a day off, we take a day off," Mahiro replied through a yawn.

"It unlike you to take orders like that," The other chuckled and decided to give up, laying backwards next to the blonde male.

A callous breeze blew through the forest; the cold air biting the pairs' noses.

"We may as well find somewhere warm to stay," Mahiro suggested, getting up and stretching with another big yawn. Yoshino stood up also and the two began to trail through the forest.

"I still think we should continue the advance if we wanna Samon in time," The emerald eyed male sighed.

"If all the mages are celebrating some special day, we should just leave them. Besides, it's no fun advancing with no ass to kick," Mahiro growled whilst smirking, meanwhile ducking beneath a sudden low branch.

"Your sense of reasoning astounds me," Yoshino replied, his tone flooding with sarcasm.

To the two males surprise, they suddenly came across a small cabin, made of logs with an faint orange glow which peaked through the dirty windows of the cabin.

"There must be a fire going," Yoshino said. Mahiro peered through the window and noticed that the cabin was empty.

"Perfect," Mahiro whispered and went to open the door. "Damn its locked, and if I break the door down it'll get cold," He continued.

Yoshino stepped toward the door. Pulling out one of his hair pins, he expertly went to pick the lock of the cabin door.

"There," The male said, pushing the door open for the blonde other.

"Oh, so you can break into to someone's cabin, but you can't use someone else's bath!" Mahiro chuckled, scuffing the other's hair as he went to put the pin in his hair.

"Shut it," Yoshino demanded. "I'm not gonna let my manners make you freeze to death so be grateful."

"Well, seeing as you broke in, I guess your not gonna have a problem raiding the fridge!" Mahiro tugged the other male into the cabin as the other quickly managed to close the door.

"It's doesn't work like that, I try to keep bad manners to a minimum!" Yoshino argued, the other male didn't appear to be listening as he began a search of the fridge.

"Wow, it looks like someone set up stock for a week," The red eyed male pulled two chocolate bars from the fridge, throwing one to the other who caught it inches from his face.

"I'm not making a habit of eating get other people's food if I don't have to either..." Yoshino sighed.

"Come on, eat up, or i'll make you!" Mahiro pounced on the other, pushing him to the ground and began trying to force a chocolate bar into the squirming others mouth.

"Mahiro, q-quit it!" Yoshino exclaimed, giggling slightly and trying to push the other male off him.

Suddenly, in one fast movement, the blonde-locked male pinned the other's arms down and was inches away from the other face. The moment fell silent as the two stared at eye to eye, their red and green orbs showed the contrast in their personality, but the colours fused beautifully in a hazed stare. Yoshino's cheeks turned pink and he looked away; finding the moment rather awkward but fell into a willing submission.

_"It couldn't be after this long together that I want more? No way, I still haven't gotten over Aika-chan. But why do I feel as if I'd let him do anything to me__…?" _

"Yoshino?" Mahiro said suddenly, startling them male who was in a trail of deep thought. "When did you get this cute?"

Yoshino's blush deepened slightly, but showed very little signs of shock from what the other said.

"What do you mean? I've alw-," Mahiro smirked and crammed the chocolate bar into Yoshino's opened mouth, disrupting his response.

Yoshino surrendered himself once more, this time biting a chunk of the chocolate bar and eating it.

"You didn't answer my question," The blonde male stared down at the other again, still pinning him down and began to intertwine his fingers with Yoshino's. Yoshino swallowed before he continued,

"That's because it's a stupid question."

"Well, I guess this is what happens when you hang around guys for too long. No wonder why 'it' happens in prison," Mahiro sighed and lowered himself closer to the other.

"W-what are you doing!?" Yoshino bellowed, putting up some resistance but with the knowledge that it wasn't going to stop the other. "What about my girlfriend!?"

"Your the one who tightened his grip on my hand and your being way more submissive than normal. I'd bet me the chances of me finding Aika's murderer that you want this more than I do."

Without another word, Mahiro pressed his lips against the other's, his eyes closed and a hue of red streaked beautifully over his cheeks. Yoshino closed his eyes also, kissing back as expected by the other male who smiled slightly into the kiss. Yoshino could feel that their heart beats where in perfect resonance; Mahiro had instinctively known his companions rhythm, making it difficult for the companion not to moan into the kiss, furthermore deepening the kiss to the companions pleasure. Yoshino opened his mouth for the other's tongue, his own tongue layered in chocolate, dressing the other's desert as he thrusted his tongue into the Yoshino's sweet mouth. Mahiro tongue expertly worked in the other mouth, coating the others tongue with his own saliva whilst tasting his companions sweet tongue and decoating it of chocolate.

A few seconds later the blonde male pulled away, presently surprised by the satisfied expression of the other. Yoshino looked up with his eyes only half and hazy with lust. His cheeks were scarred with crimson as he sat up and wrapped an arm around the others neck.

"Mahiro, can we move off the floor?" The auburn male requested, his expression seemingly back to normal.

"Since when did you become so demanding?" Mahiro groaned. "Or is it that you would prefer the bed?"

The male lifted the auburn over off the ground and lifted him over to the bed in the corner of the room and set him down before searching through some drawers and cupboards.

"I knew it would be here!" Mahiro exclaimed and pulled some things from one of the drawers. Yoshino looked over curiously before his face turned piping hot.

"W-what do you need them for!" Yoshino queried, looking quite fearful.

"Well the condoms are so nothing is transferred between us and the lube is so it hurts less. I would have thought you would have known that," The blonde male sniggered and approached the other slowly.

"O-Of course I knew what they were for, but why do you need them now!?" Yoshino edged backward until his back was against the headboard of the bed.

"Well we're going to do it, aren't we?" Mahiro asked and slowly crawled towards the male on the bed.

Yoshino didn't know how to react. His heart began thumping frantically, in fact it was a miracle it didn't shatter his rib cage. Meanwhile his member was already poking against the fabric of his trousers from the heated kissing. Before long, him and the blonde male were face to face. He stared at the males soft, rose-like lips and edged his own towards the other.

_"Is this what I really want?" _Yoshino thought, his hands slowy began to rest on the others firm chest. _"I've never been attracted to another male. May the whole scenario is just messing with my head and the secrets of logic must be scrambling my mind, but I can't - I can't say no."_

Without another second of thought, he pressed his lips against the desired others. Mahiro began to nibble the auburn male's lips playfully causing the other to deliver pleasured moans into his mouth. The kiss was long and wet; the rhythm of things were off beat, but matched Yoshino's rhythm perfectly. Mahiro's tongue fumbled expertly as it excavated in the other's mouth.

It was peculiar for Yoshino, one of such order, to have a scrambled, disorderly rhythm. For Mahiro to guess that, there must be a much stronger link between the two than even they know.

Mahiro pulled away for air and stared into the other male's eyes as he opened them slowly.

"Is this your first time?" Mahiro asked the other. Yoshino nodded softly.

Yoshino's member began to twitch as it continued to poke against his trousers before he felt his boxers turn wet. The blonde male rested his hand on the other's crotch, causing him to moan softly.

"I didn't think you'd get this excited, just by kissing, Yoshino-chan," Mahiro sniggered and began to grope the other's crotch.

"M-Mahiro~ ngh," Yoshino moaned, desperately trying not to wet himself even more, but the way Mahiro worked his crotch was irresistible. He wrapped his arms around Mahiro's neck to pull himself closer, sending his soft moans into the others ear.

"S-stop~ I-Im so close and I can't release in my underwear," Yoshino said between moans, his free hand holding the other's.

The blonde male pulled his hand away turned his attention to removing the males clothing. He unfastened the other's coat then shirt slowly, sliding the off his shoulders and began to lick his velvet lips.

"Yoshino-chan," The blonde male whispered. "Your so irresistible; I just want to taste and lick you all over."

"M-Mahi-!?" Yoshino was interrupted as the other pounced on him, pinning him down onto the bed and began sucking, biting and licking the whole of the others torso. Yoshino moaned helplessly in pleasure. Mahiro hit all his spots perfectly, to the point of exctasy.

Mahiro's hand couressed the other's stomach as it slid towards his jeans before Mahiro laid a gentle kiss on the other's stomach and looked up at him.

"Yoshino-chan, Take them off," Mahiro demanded, taking off his own jacket and shirt.

_"Am I just gonna let him do whatever he wants to my body? There's no denying that he's really turning me on, but is this really right? I guess there's no going back now..." _

"Take them off for me, Mahiro-kun," Yoshino was panting heavily, his member was pulsing in his underwear but he tried to remain cool and play along.

"You've had a change of heart," Mahiro said, unbottoning the males jeans and sliding them off. He then took off his own, revealing his own manhood poking against the fabric of his boxers. He spreader the other's legs and pushing his knees back and slowly removed his boxers, releasing the other's pulsing member from it's fabric prison. Without warning, the ruby-eyed male grabbed Yoshino's hard manhood and began to ball his tongue over it's sensitive tip.

"Ah! Mahiro~!" Yoshino moaned loudly, losing his mind from how expertly the other worked his tongue.

Mahiro began sucking him hard, draining the male of energy with each suck and began bobbing his head up and down the shaft of the twitching manhood. Mahiro's hand rested on the Yoshino's chest, feeling his racing heart and sucking to it's rhythm.

"Mahiro! I-I'm cumming!" Yoshino exclaimed, releasing his sweet juices deep into the other's throat. Mahiro pulled away and licked his lips once more.

"Your cum is so sweet Yoshino-chan. I think I want more!" Mahiro pulled the other onto his lap so the the other's legs were wrapped around his waist. Yoshino felt Mahiro's member poking against his entrance through Mahiro's boxers.

The auburn haired male felt his entrance twitch in anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Mahiro's neck and pushed his body against the blonde males.

"Ngh~ Yoshino," Mahiro looked at Yoshino who was bucking and jerking against his crotch.

The red-eyed male pulled the male on his lap into a deep kiss. They shut their eyes and their tongues Waltzed, the taste of Yoshino's sweet juices were still in Mahiro's mouth.

Yoshino broke the kiss and began to nibble on the others ear lobe.

"I want to cum again, Mahiro~" Yoshino whispered into his ear; his hand crept down to the other's crotch.

Mahiro laid Yoshino back onto the bed, pressing their chest together and began to stroke his waist.

"May I learn what it's like to be inside you?" Mahiro whispered, his own heart pounding gently. His member was throbbing as he thought about the others insides and his tight, untouched entrance.

"Do you really have to ask?" Yoshino smiled a little, he could see the lust in the other's stare; he was submitting to his deepest and truest emotions.

The blonde male chuckled softly and laid the other onto the bed. Yoshino's protruding blush made him as cute as ever as the soft pink of his cheeks worked perfectly with the auburn shade of his hair.

Mahiro slid off his boxers, revealing his throbbing member. He bit the top of a condom packet, ripping it open and pulling out the small piece of rubber before rolling it onto his member. Yoshino sat up nervously as the other reached for the lube.

"E-Err, Mahiro, are you sure about this?" Yoshino asked anxiously, looking away and scratching his cheek innocently.

"Huh? You were just so into this a few seconds ago! - Or are you worried that I'm too big?" Mahiro smirked, basking in his own glory as he noticed Yoshino react.

"O-Of course not, it's just - never mind," Yoshino whispered softly as if he had given up on objecting to the idea.

Mahiro blinked and grabbed the other male, pulling him into a sudden hug so that the two were chest-to-chest in the midst of their resonating heartbeats.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you Yoshino-chan. If it hurts, I swear I will hold close to me till your pain goes away," The blonde male smiled and stroked his companions cheek as he blew such sweet words into the companion's ear. The auburn haired companion chuckled in reply and looked the other in the eye.

"Being all emotional doesn't suit you Mahiro-kun," Yoshino replied happily. "But I'm glad I got stuck with such a sappy guy like you," He chuckled as he continued.

Mahiro smirked and reached for the bottle of lube again, before he grabbed it, the other male leapt over and snatched it before him.

"Yoshi-!?"

"May I?" The green-eyed male interrupted and squeezed some of the oil onto his hand. He reached down and began stroking Mahiro's thick manhood. Mahiro bit his lip and began thrusting his member through the grip of the other's hand as the other began stroking it's tip with his thumb. The blonde male moaned sweetly to relieve some of the intense pleasure on his manhood. It felt so much better to be jerked off by someone else, he couldn't help bucking his hips with each stroke.

"Argh~ Yoshino-chan, if you keep this up we'll be done before we've even started," Mahiro grunted, his member becoming soaked with pre-cum. Yoshino sat up and smiled looking satisfied that the member was properly lubricated. To Mahiro's surprise, the auburn male positioned himself at the top of his throbbing erection and held onto the blonde male broad shoulders for support. The red-eyed other embraced the other's waist and slowly pushed the male over his member, causing him to grunt the as the companion's tight canal jerked him softly; urging him to buck and thrust his hips.

Yoshino gripped Mahiro tightly, finding comfort in his soft, yet firm, body as pleasure pulsated through every inch of his body; he found himself drooling for the painful pleasure of the other's shaft stretching his insides.

"M-Mahiro~" He moaned softly; his nails began to claw softly at the other's back as he found himself pushing his member against the other male's stomach in an attempt to relieve some of the pleasure. "It feels so good, I-I want it harder~."

The emerald-eyed male's plea got Mahiro so hot and bothered. His heart began beating uncontrollably as the male moaned softly and he couldn't resist thrusting harder to hear the other male call his name over and over. Before he knew it, lust flooded every vein in his body. He tipped the moaning male onto the bed, pushed his knees back and stopped holding back. Each thrust was almost unbearable but all the moaning bottom could do was continue to moan and call the other's name; he too being lost in the ecstasy of the moment. He gripped the bed sheets till his knuckles were pale white and almost melted into the other's touch as the other held his waist. Mahiro's deep grunts as he thrusted were the single most beautiful noises Yoshino had ever heard. Hearing the other male work so hard to pleasure him caused him to get uncontrollable feelings; this wasn't just sex, the room was filled with intense emotions which had only became stronger as they were bottled up; every thrust, every moan, every sweat, showed how much the two male's loved each other.

Realising their feelings, the two male's simultaneously pleaded for the other lips. Mahiro leaned down and their lips met and their tongues danced. The dance resembled a Swan's courting, from that moment the real connection was made. Mahiro jolted forward roughly causing the auburn companion to moan into the kiss. Soon after the kiss was broken and Mahiro placed a hand on Yoshino's scarred red cheeks. His hand was warm and soft so the green-eyed male couldn't resist snuggling into it. He then rested his on hand on Mahiro's, meanwhile placing his other hand on the blonde male's firm chest. The two glanced at each other with a smile, both panting heavily whilst being at utmost peace and comfort.

"It appears were not finished yet, seeing as neither of us have climaxed," Yoshino said, choking slightly from his shortness of breathe whilst smirking slightly.

"I never would have considered the well-mannered Takigawa Yoshino being such a sex whore," Mahiro sniggered and began to whisper in his ear, "But don't worry, I'll finish you up soon."

At that moment, Mahiro began angling his thrusts upwards and they became much harder and faster; the auburn male drooled, moaned, screeched; anything he could to relieve some of the intense pleasure he was receiving. Consequently, Mahiro's grunts became much louder; the way the companions canal hugged his erection was incredible; much better than any hand.

"M-Mahiro~ I'm gonna cum!" Yoshino exclaimed before biting down on his finger.

"Hold on for a little longer," Mahiro grunted in reply. The blonde male pulled him self out and removed the condom. He began thrusting his member vigorously against Yoshino's; he could almost feel the other's throbbing.

"Alright, let's do it together!" Mahiro demanded, pressing harder against the other's manhood.

Eventually Yoshino was bucking his hips with the male in a sensational rhythm with his partners thrusting. With a final thrust, the two male's came together, their sweet seed landing on Yoshino's torso. Before he gets on a chance to catch his breathe, Mahiro pressed his lips once more against Yoshino's whilst lifting the males arms above his head as he entwined their fingers.

The two broke the kiss and found themselves glancing at each other again.

"Well, aren't you going to say it?" Mahiro asked smugly with a smirk. Yoshino just looked confused.

"Say what?" Yoshino replied not knowing how to respond.

"Aren't you going to tell me you love me?" The blonde male sniggered and gently nuzzled the other's cheek.

"W-What!? That's way too embarrassing!" Yoshino argued, his hold face turning red. Mahiro simply enjoyed the rare moment that Yoshino completely lost his cool.

"Come on, How can saying 'I love you, Mahiro,' be any less embarrassing than getting naked for me?" Mahiro whispered intending to tease the other male.

Yoshino sighed and mumbled the words "I love you, Mahiro," but it was barely audible.

"What was that?" Mahiro continued to smirk as he whispered into the other male's ear.

"I said I love you, Mahiro," Yoshino said, almost exclaiming.

"Aww~ I love you too, Yoshino," Mahiro replied and pecked the other's cheek causing him to blush exquisitely.

**Extra End**

"You too are so cute together!" A voice exclaimed from the wooden doll.

"Hakaze!?" Both males bellowed simultaneously. "How long have you been there!?" Mahiro continued.

"What do you mean, I never made any indication that I left in the first place," Hakaze informed. A slight chuckled resided in her voice.

"You mean-!?"

"Yep! I heard everything!" The princess exclaimed, interrupting the auburn male. "You two are like a perfect yaoi couple!"

**Extra End End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review so keep can improve!**


End file.
